Chosen: Volume Four: Immolated Destiny
by Bizarre Aubrey
Summary: Sequel to Reunion. A year later our Jedi cohorts are brought together to protect Lady Amidala from the attempts on her life. How will these events ride now that QuiGon lives, Anakin loves him, and the cold fires of bitterness burn in ObiWan's heart?
1. Just Dashing

Disclaimer: We don't own Star Wars.

Full summary: Sequel to _Reunion_. A year later our Jedi cohorts are brought together again. This time to protect Lady Amidala from the attempts on her life. How will these familiar tidings ride differently now that Qui-Gon lives, Anakin loves him, and the cold fires of bitterness burn in Obi-Wan's heart?

Warnings: Slash, JA reference, drugs, and violence

Pairing(s): Eventual Qui-GonxAnakin (subdued GarenxObi)

Fic type: AU, romance

Bizarre speaks: I honestly think this whole story is boring. Maybe I've read it too many times, or maybe the idea is too common and too many other people have done better jobs. I don't know...All I know is I am sick and tired of it.

* * *

**Chosen**  
**Volume Four**  
_Immolated Destiny_  
**Chapter I: Just Dashing  
**

* * *

News of an attempt on the life of Senator Padmé Amidala spread through the Jedi Temple. Padawan Anakin Skywalker and his Master, Qui-Gon Jinn, weren't on Coruscant when the attack took place, though. When they returned and heard the news, Anakin felt something stir inside him at the mention of Naboo's former Queen. He quickly quelled his rising excitement. It had been years since he'd seen her. He thought he'd moved beyond that childish crush. And, he had Qui-Gon now, he didn't want her. That's what he told himself anyhow. 

Anakin was as stubborn as they come. If he decided to be faithful to his lover, that's what he would be. He worked hard to convince himself of that once it became clear he couldn't avoid seeing Padmé

At the request of Chancellor Palpatine, Master Qui-Gon, his apprentice and Obi-Wan Kenobi were to ward the controversial Senator. At least till the crucial vote on the Military Creation Act was over. Then perhaps the lady could safely return to her own planet. Anakin desperately hoped things went without incident till then.

The less time he spent around Padmé, the less chance his hormones would run away with him. No matter how much he loved his Master, he still was a teenaged boy.

To be honest, Anakin was really more concerned about Obi-Wan. On their last mission together the kid had walked in on Kenobi, in bed with the princess they were protecting. Would Obi-Wan make a move for the Senator, as well?

So, despite his resolve, Anakin was very nervous as the Jedi rode the turbolift through the Senatorial complex to the apartments Senator Amidala was assigned. Fidgeting occasionally, he tried to keep his mind clear and not sweat. Not an easy task. He was on his way to see the girl, no, the woman he'd sworn to marry. Though he suspected she'd not taken him seriously at nine years old.

It will be fine, he kept repeating silently. Everything will be fine…

Padmé Amidala was as vibrant and beautiful as ever. She smiled broadly at the Jedi, as if no assassination plot against her existed.

"My goodness, Ani. How big you've grown," she gazed up at her protectors. "Now I am the little one."

"No shame in being small, Senator," Anakin teased. "I mean, hello, my lady," he blushed, realizing it wasn't so funny. She was vulnerable, not funny at all!

"Ah! The dashing Jedi," another female voice floated out to them. There stood Aurelia, exiled princess of Ensaide, dressed as an official senatorial aid. She all but flew into Obi-Wan's arms. "I've missed you," she sang with delight. The two of them exchanged a passionate kiss.

"Lady Aurelia," Anakin said, surprised to find the princess here.

Master Qui-Gon paid her no mind at all, continuing instead to discuss the security arraignments with the head of Senator Amidala's escort, Captain Typho.

"I have guards at every exit," Typho was saying, "and I'll be in the main control center downstairs."

"Very good, Captain," Qui-Gon nodded. The Jedi would remain in the apartment.

"I hope our presence won't disturb you, lady," Anakin asked Padmé.

"Of course not, Ani," the young woman smiled warmly.

"Good then," Anakin felt his color rising and quickly stared down at his boots, as if they were the most fascinating things in the galaxy.

Once Master Qui-Gon went to check further on security, Obi-Wan and Aurelia disappeared into an adjoining room. Padmé raised an eyebrow but said nothing, merely gestured for Anakin to sit beside her on the couch. The kid was so nervous! It was just the two of them now…

"It's been a long time since I last saw you, my lady," he managed smoothly enough.

The enchanting young woman nodded. "Almost ten years."

"Yeah," the apprentice affirmed. "You haven't changed a bit," he stammered shyly.

"Only grown older," she sighed tragically.

"Grown more beautiful," he said sweetly, giving her a long look. He blushed deeper then. "For a Senator, I mean."

"Hardly," Padmé scoffed. "Even my aide outshines me," she teased. "I am tempted to replace her and find someone plainer."

Swallowing nervously the young man gave her another calculating look over. She was gorgeous! "No," he declared finally, "You are every bit as radiant as the day I met you, lady."

Both her eyebrow's shot up. "Flattery will get you nowhere, Anakin Skywalker."

"I'm not trying to flatter you, Padmé." He rose suddenly and paced over to the spacious balcony. The doors opened for him with a soft hum, allowing the teen to step out and gaze over the sweeping cityscape. He took several slow deep breaths in an effort to compose himself.

Padmé followed him to out onto the platform. "I was kidding, Ani," she said gently, sensing his distress.

"I know, lady," he replied with a little smile. "It's okay."

"Good," the young woman patted his shoulder fondly, then headed back inside.

By the time Master Qui-Gon returned, Anakin had managed to relax some. He still found himself dwelling on how strange it felt to be around Padmé again. She might not have changed much, but he certainly had. All the experiences that had marked him filled his thoughts.

The dutiful apprentice asked for his Master's assessment of security.

"It will have to do," Qui-Gon replied with a shrug. There were safer places for the Senator, but this was where she was. "Where is Obi-Wan?" he wondered, his azure gaze sweeping the sitting room.

"Uh," Anakin tipped his head toward the door to the adjacent bedroom. "With Lady Aurelia, Master."

The Jedi Master rubbed his forehead in frustration. Though he knew he should, Qui-Gon was reluctant to intrude on Obi-Wan, again. He finally decided they didn't need the Knight this very instant anyway.

"For the Senator's safety we will stay and keep watch," he informed his Padawan.

"Yes, Master," the lad agreed with a nod. He felt he could control himself.

Padmé glanced at the closed door. She would have liked to talk with Obi-Wan but far be it from her to interfere in such a private matter.

* * *

_To Be Continued..._  



	2. Still

Disclaimer: We don't own Star Wars.

Full summary: Sequel to _Reunion_. A year later our Jedi cohorts are brought together again. This time to protect Lady Amidala from the attempts on her life. How will these familiar tidings ride differently now that Qui-Gon lives, Anakin loves him, and the cold fires of bitterness burn in Obi-Wan's heart?

Warnings: Slash, JA reference, drugs, and violence

Pairing(s): Eventual Qui-GonxAnakin (subdued GarenxObi)

Fic type: AU, romance

Bizarre speaks: Nanana, I like that old time rock'n'roll. I want some stuff to start 'appenin'! And it will. OH. IT WILL.

* * *

**Chosen**  
**Volume Four**  
_Immolated Destiny_  
**Chapter II: Still  
**

* * *

After a predictably long amount of time, Kenobi and Aurelia reappeared.

"That room is secure," Obi-Wan stated with an air of satisfaction, scratching his beard idly.

"Great," Anakin rolled his eyes. He was tired, cranky. His arousal at Padmé's presence wasn't helping at all. "I'm sure you even went so far to make sure the plumbing was clear," the apprentice huffed. "You certainly had time."

"Indeed," Aurelia purred. "The pipes are clear."

Both Qui-Gon and Anakin gave Obi-Wan an irritated glare. Kenobi just grinned.

Letting out an exasperated cough, Anakin rose and went once more out onto the balcony. The solar panels were turning, letting the natural starscape illuminate Coruscant.

After a moment a large, friendly hand came to rest on his shoulder.

"Senator Amidala is retiring," Qui-Gon murmured. "And the lady Aurelia has left."

Turning to face his mentor Anakin smiled slightly. "This is not my ideal mission," he finally admitted his unease. "Just waiting irks me." He turned back to the railing with a sigh. For a moment they just watched the heavy traffic speed by. "I'd rather be _doing _something."

"Think of it as an exercise in patience, my young apprentice," the Master soothed.

"I know," the Padawan nodded. "I could do without the company, too," he glanced at Qui-Gon anxiously. "Obi-Wan," he started haltingly. "He's changed, different than when I was a child." The young man paused to collect his thoughts. "I know it's been a long time and that change is to be expected. I should just accept him the way he is and move on, but," he trailed off miserably. "It's fine, I do accept it. Everything is fine.

"Jedi do not lie, Anakin," Master Jinn chided gently. He could see the boy was struggling with a lot of things right now. Obi-Wan, Padmé and the danger she was in. Anakin's obvious feelings for her…

"I am probably worried about nothing," the apprentice concluded firmly. He looked up at the night sky, partially obscured by the many skyscrapers and soaring towers of the Galactic City's skyline. "I'm just tired," he confessed.

"You rest awhile," Qui-Gon urged, "I will stand watch."

The boy shook his head. "No, that's alright, Master," Ani insisted he would stay at his duty. Truthfully, the boy was fearful of the horrific visions that plagued his dreams.

His mother, suffering in anguish…her ultimate demise…

These haunting images filled his mind every time he closed his eyes. It was enough to make him give up sleeping altogether. Anakin felt Qui-Gon's warm breath wafting at his ear.

"At least relax, Padawan." It was not a suggestion.

"Yes, Master," Ani agreed leaning against the big Jedi. "I will try."

They were so wrapped up in each other that they didn't even notice when the probe droid buzzed by, on its' way toward Padmé's window. They didn't notice as the droid cut a hole in the glass and dropped the poisonous insects into the sleeping gal's room. Once the killer bugs got close enough to her however, alarms went off in the Force. They quickly disengaged and rushed to the scene.

Fortunately the third member of their team was more alert. Once again Obi-Wan was the first to engage the enemy, while they lingered in each other's arms. Kenobi had sliced the slithering assailants to smoldering bits and without a moment's hesitation leapt through the window to grab the hovering droid.

Padmé sat up wide-eyed in bed, frightened beyond belief. "What--?" she stammered helplessly.

"Stay put, lady," Master Jinn commanded once he saw she was unharmed. "Anakin, go!" he instructed the Padawan to find a speeder and go after Obi-Wan. He would stay and ward the girl since Anakin was a much better pilot.

Without a word the apprentice raced off.

Obi-Wan was hanging precariously from the droid as it dove through the dense airborne traffic back to its' master. Kenobi was having second thoughts as he swung this way and that to avoid being crushed. When the bounty hunter, Zam Wessel, took a shot at him on approach he was really sure he'd made a fatal mistake.

Luckily, Anakin arrived just in time to catch the falling Knight, before Kenobi was a messy smear on the streets below. Well, catch, wasn't quite the word. Obi-Wan landed hard on the speeder's tail with a 'whoof' of lost air. It was good enough, though. Obi-Wan was alive to crawl painfully into the cockpit.

"Thanks," he muttered keeping his eyes on the fleeing assassin's vehicle. "There," he pointed it out to Anakin.

"Yes, sir," the kid grinned and throttled up, Sending them careening through traffic recklessly.

"Slow, down," Obi-Wan snarled.

"I'll lose him," Anakin protested, diving under an oncoming cruiser. Missing the other ship by mere centimeters.

"Anakin, slow down!" Obi-Wan shouted again.

"Don't worry, Obi-Wan," Anakin glanced at the Knight. Obi-Wan had a white knuckle grip on the control board. "I'm pretty good at this. Trust me, it'll be fun" he said with a chuckle as the speeder dipped sharply to avoid a slow moving transport vessel that cut across their erratic path. Obi-Wan sucked in a sharp breath and went pale. He didn't trust Anakin one bit!

The Padawan had some very bizarre ideas of what was fun and his flying was almost suicidal. He nearly crashed them into a massive Corellian freighter that was taking off and flew them right through a multi tiered power coupling, sending a terrific jolt through them both that nearly crippled the speeder. Then the crazy kid headed in the opposite direction from their quarry, saying it was a short cut.

Obi-Wan nearly smacked the Padawan upside the head. It took all his Jedi self control to resist the impulse. "You lost him," he accused flatly as they coasted to a halt, hovering above an industrial complex.

"My apologies," Anakin murmured absentmindedly. He was looking over the side of the speeder then suddenly tumbled out to plummet earthward. He timed it so he came to a banging halt atop the assassin's approaching ship with a thud.

Obi-Wan's oath of surprise followed him down. Kenobi cursed further as he scrambled into the pilot's seat and sped off after them.

When he finally caught up with Anakin, the apprentice was shoving through the pedestrian throng. Leaving behind the Changeling's wrecked speeder and heading for a crowded bar. Zam Wessel had fled in there for cover. They had to apprehend the villain to get some answers.

Unfortunately, when they cornered Zam, she herself fell victim to a poisonous dart hurled from above. She was dead and could tell them nothing.

"Damn it," Anakin snarled in frustration. He pursed his lips in dismay and walked off, just leaving the corpse and trusting that Obi-Wan would follow.

* * *

_To Be Continued..._  



	3. The Tall Grass

Disclaimer: We don't own Star Wars.

Full summary: Sequel to _Reunion_. A year later our Jedi cohorts are brought together again. This time to protect Lady Amidala from the attempts on her life. How will these familiar tidings ride differently now that Qui-Gon lives, Anakin loves him, and the cold fires of bitterness burn in Obi-Wan's heart?

Warnings: Slash, JA reference, drugs, and violence

Pairing(s): Eventual Qui-GonxAnakin (subdued GarenxObi)

Fic type: AU, romance

Bizarre speaks: Doodle doodle doo. Shamelessly plug our story please.

* * *

**Chosen**  
**Volume Four**  
_Immolated Destiny_  
**Chapter III: The Tall Grass  
**

* * *

Master Qui-Gon was waiting anxiously at the door when they returned. Having been gone for hours he assumed they would have something to report. 

"We caught up with the bounty hunter, Master," Anakin relayed tonelessly, still furious at Zam Wessel's untimely death. "But, someone killed her before she could tell us who hired her."

"And?" the Master prodded.

"Changeling," Obi-Wan replied, shooting a glare Anakin's way. "Killed with this," he displayed the dart.

"Is Padmé alright?" Anakin wondered.

"I'm fine, Anakin," the young lady replied brightly from her bedroom door.

Allowing himself a smile, Anakin came to her. "That's good to hear my lady," he was very relieved.

"If we're done here," she said sleepily, "I'd like to go back to bed." She requested.

"Of course, Lady Amidala," Master Jinn nodded.

"Please, sir, it's Padmé," she corrected gently then went off to bed.

Anakin let out a relieved sigh, she was fine! He ran a hand through his hair. "We should report to the Council?" he asked his Master

"Of course," Qui-Gon confirmed. "Not tonight, though, Tomorrow."

"Very well, Master," Anakin yawned. He then excused himself to sit out on the balcony for quiet meditation. He felt certain that no other attack threatened Padmé for now. He must rest. Even if no true sleep came to him.

Qui-Gon pulled up a chair to sit right outside the Senator's door. Obi-Wan slumped into a corner, head back.

"Your Padawan is a worse pilot than you," he murmured.

Qui-Gon was surprised the man would speak to him at all. "Anakin is an excellent pilot," he replied cautiously. "And I didn't think I was so bad. What is it that bothers you, Obi-Wan?"

"You are both reckless, fly too fast."

A smile broke out on the elder Jedi's face. "Still afraid to fly, Kenobi?"

"I am not afraid to fly, Master Jinn," Obi-Wan replied evenly. "But, you've both almost killed me."

"I never," Qui-Gon started to protest.

"New Apsolon," his one time apprentice snorted, "After…after Mistress Tahl died. Ring a bell? Good. Conversation over," he closed his eyes in finality.

Qui-Gon fell into a thoughtful silence. He didn't recall much of that ill-fated expedition. He'd been in an uncontrolled frenzy most of the time. First to save his dear wife and then to avenge her untimely death. It was entirely possible that his rash actions had put Obi-Wan at risk. Both of them had nearly perished…

The Council was not pleased with their report. It was decided that Anakin would escort Padmé back to her home world of Naboo, she would be safer there. Qui-Gon and Obi-Wan were charged with continuing the investigation into the attacks on the Senator. Together they must solve the mystery of who had hired Wessel.

Although he couldn't argue, Anakin wasn't pleased about the assignment. He would be separated from Qui-Gon and alone with Padmé, on a beautiful planet. Obi-Wan was equally as unhappy. He felt dread curdling his stomach, literally. Leaving a bad taste in his mouth. Why was the Council making things difficult for him! He lingered after Qui-Gon and Anakin left the Council chambers. Kenobi argued and wrangled with the Masters till Yoda commanded him to obey.

Back in their apartment, "I don't like this," Anakin stated plainly. "I don't think we should be apart."

"We have talked of this, Padawan," the old man sighed. "I cannot always be with you."

"I know, Master," Ani's expression was sober. "But, I don't want to leave you." Not to be alone with Padmé, he added silently.

"We do not have a choice, Anakin."

"I know," the boy said, pressing against his lover. He kissed Qui-Gon gently. "That doesn't mean I have to like it."

Qui-Gon returned the gesture fondly. "Like it or no," he shrugged.

Anakin smiled despite himself. "I know that, too."

The next day Qui-Gon saw Anakin and Senator Amidala off to catch a freighter bound for Naboo. Anakin wished it were a private hangar so he could give his Master a more personal farewell. With so many eyes watching all he could do was bow respectfully.

"May the Force be with you, Padawan," old Qui-Gon said sincerely.

Padmé seemed thrilled. As if this trip home were merely a break between Senate sessions and not an effort to protect her life.

"Are you as nervous as I?" Anakin wondered glancing around as they joined the line of folks waiting to board.

"No," the pretty thing smiled up at him. He could sense that was not entirely true however.

"Well good," he chuckled. "Someone needs to stay calm."

As though trying to reassure them, the Senator's personal droid, R2 D2, chirped and warbled its willingness to remain steady. Anakin laughed at the notion of a guardian astromech. The tension eased around the young couple after that.

Not so for the pair of senior Jedi. It was sad how uncomfortable Kenobi and Master Jinn made each other. To make matters worse, the archive droids were absolutely useless in identifying the dart that had slain Zam Wessel. They had no clue as to its origins. Qui-Gon was trying to maintain his Jedi calm, but frustration was creeping up on him.

"Do you know anyone who might be able to identify it?" he asked Obi-Wan when the droids' scans came up blank, again.

"Yeah," Obi-Wan admitted reluctantly. He really didn't want to have Qui-Gon along when he went to see an informant, though. He recalled how unpleasant meetings with Qui-Gon's less reputable friends had been for him. And, he could just imagine Dex's response to the old man.

As if reading his thoughts, Qui-Gon spoke up. "Why don't you go look into it," he suggested. "I'll see if Mistress Nu has any ideas," he offered. The head librarian had to be lurking around here somewhere.

Obi-Wan nodded and left for the inner city. He was glad for the opportunity to be rid of Qui-Gon. Even if it meant going down into one of the seediest parts of town. His meeting with the corpulent Dex led he and Qui-Gon on an expedition to the mysterious planet of Kamino, beyond the Outer Rim.

While the elder Jedi traipsed through the galaxy following their only clue, Anakin was in the lovely lake country of Naboo, bonding with his ward. He wasn't sure how they'd gotten on the subject, but Padmé was describing her first boyfriend. It was a bit embarrassing for the teenaged Anakin to listen to her talk this way, describing 'dreamy eyes' and such.

"Alright," he cut in, "I get the picture."

Padmé gave him an amused look. "He was quite handsome," she finished.

"Well, that's fantastic," Ani rolled his eyes. "Have you had any relationships since?"

"Oh, no," she sighed, "far too busy."

"Of course," the Padawan snorted. "Politics."

"Precisely," Padmé agreed, giving him a gentle bop on the head.

"Personally," he said, flopping onto his back to stare up at the fluffy clouds floating by. "I wouldn't give up the one I love for all the political power in the galaxy."

"The one you love?" the gal teased.

"You heard me."

"And who might that be?"

Anakin's expression went serious as he sat up. "Can I trust you, Senator?"

"Of course, Anakin," the lady nodded. "You have my complete confidence."

"Well then," he reached over to pluck a wildflower. "Qui-Gon," he admitted his passion at last. He felt a little silly. He'd never before spoken to anyone about this. "I'm going to spend the rest of my life with him."

"Master Jinn?" Padmé repeated in amazement. She would never have imagined. The elderly Jedi Master and Obi-Wan Kenobi seemed so close…

"Yes," the boy chuckled. "You sound surprised. Is it so strange?"

The lady shrugged, "No. I just never considered such a thing."

"No, I don't suppose you would," he said, idly plucking at the flower's petals. "You asked," he added honestly.

"I know," she said quietly.

"Besides," he tossed the flower into her lap. "If you really love someone, it shouldn't matter who they are."

She stared at him a moment. "I guess."

"He wouldn't accept my love for a long time," Anakin admitted. "Sometimes I think our age difference still bothers him."

"It does seem only Master Yoda is older," the lass noted jokingly.

"He's not _that _old!" Anakin protested. "Plenty of Jedi are old than my Master."

"Old enough to be my grandfather," she shot back.

"Mine too," he shrugged, "As Master so often points out," he added with a laugh.

"I am not casting judgment, Anakin," Padmé said sincerely.

"Good," he nodded and lay back in the tall grass again. Talking about Qui-Gon made their separation that much more painful. He wished there was someway to contact the Master, but that was impossible. Comlinks were for emergency use only, and easily traced. He wouldn't put Padmé in danger.

* * *

_To Be Continued..._  



	4. It Goes

Disclaimer: We don't own Star Wars.

Full summary: Sequel to _Reunion_. A year later our Jedi cohorts are brought together again. This time to protect Lady Amidala from the attempts on her life. How will these familiar tidings ride differently now that Qui-Gon lives, Anakin loves him, and the cold fires of bitterness burn in Obi-Wan's heart?

Warnings: Slash, JA reference, drugs, and violence

Pairing(s): Eventual Qui-GonxAnakin (subdued GarenxObi)

Fic type: AU, romance

Bizarre speaks: Uhm, in the spirit of...whatever...I post this chapter 12 hours early.

* * *

**Chosen**  
**Volume Four**  
_Immolated Destiny_  
**Chapter IV: It Goes  
**

* * *

Qui-Gon and Obi-Wan would not have appreciated the interruption as they were headed for Kamino.

"So this Dexter says the Kaminoins are cloners?" Qui-Gon wanted to make sure he had the details straight. He was half hoping he'd misunderstood. He couldn't imagine why cloners would want the Senator from Naboo dead.

"Yes, cloners," Obi-Wan restated. "Not much contact with the outside world," he added. "The larger your purse, however, the more likely they are to deal with you," he grinned.

The larger your purse, now, that could be a problem. Qui-Gon hoped that, by some grace of the Force, a solution would present itself. The Jedi had limited funds.

"You make sure we find them," Obi-Wan assured the old Master, "I'll make sure they'll talk to us," Kenobi said.

"Right," Qui-Gon agreed. His task was simple. Navigating wasn't that hard, even if you didn't have exact coordinates. A planet was hard to hide.

Despite doubts about the existence of the planet when they came out of hyperdrive there it sat, looming before them, Kamino, home to the reclusive cloners. They landed on one of the floating laboratory complexes that dotted the massive oceans that made up the majority of the world's surface. To their surprise they were expected. Obi-Wan was secretly relieved, that made his job easier. He had a private stash of credits, but really didn't want to spend them.

Kamino's Prime Minister, one Lamma Su, welcomed the Jedi with open arms. There was pride in the slender towering alien's tone when describing the vast quantity of units they'd created. A veritable army of clones…

Qui-Gon was alarmed at the implication. "An army?"

"Yes," the Prime Minister confirmed with a nod of its large bulbous head. "The army Jedi Master Syfo-Dias commissioned."

"Syfo-Dias!" Qui-Gon gasped. He quickly recovered, though. They must handle this carefully or be revealed. "Did he mention who they are for?"

"Of course," Lama Su wasn't ruffled at all. "This army is for the Republic."

"Well, then," Obi-Wan interjected. "Shall we have a look at them?" he suggested pleasantly. This was the break they were looking for, but they still must play their role. He almost fell out of character when he saw the clones, though. Fett, it was Jango Fett! From his circle of shadowy friends the young Knight knew the unsavory bounty hunter well.

It was arranged by the Minister and a Kaminoan called Taun We, that the Jedi could meet with the original Fett. Master Qui-Gon was looking forward to it though Obi-Wan seemed on edge.

Jango was a sturdy dour fellow. He glanced at Obi-Wan and but made no indication that he recognized the younger Jedi. "Who're you?" he rumbled with a sneer.

Taun We introduced them as Jedi and in the brief conversation that followed Fett disclosed nothing of much use. They thanked the sullen man for his time and efforts on behalf of the Republic.

"Yeah," he snarled and showed them the door.

They at thanked the Kamino and bid the tall aliens farewell. Then the pair headed up to the landing platform.

"We must contact the Council," Qui-Gon said sternly.

"You go do that," Obi-Wan shrugged. "I'm not going into that rain until I have to." He really wanted to see if he might have a private talk with Jango.

"Very well, Obi-Wan," Master Jinn said tersely, pulling up his big hood and hunching over to weather the driving wind and rain as he ran for their ship.

As soon as he did so, Obi-Wan sped down the sterile halls for the bounty hunter's quarters. Jango Fett was already gone.

"Yes, Master, I--" Qui-Gon glanced up mid sentence when a soaking wet Obi-Wan appeared. He'd been speaking with Master Yoda concerning this disturbing turn of events.

"Fett's gone," the Knight said, shaking out his long hair.

Qui-Gon shook his head angrily. "I must go now, Master," he said quickly. "I will call back as soon as possible." With that he cut the transmission. "Let's go," he ordered Obi-Wan as he slid into his seat and fired up the thrusters. They had to catch that bounty hunter! Plainly Jango Fett knew more than he'd revealed.

"I'll take us out, Master Jinn," Obi-Wan hurried to take the controls. He wasn't letting an angry Qui-Gon have the helm, trusting the old man's reactions even less than he'd trusted young Anakin Skywalker.

Fett gave them a run for their money. Leading them into a dangerous asteroid field and dropping concussion grenades in his wake. The Jedi were not daunted, however and ultimately found themselves on the remote planet of Geonosis. Home to massive droid foundries.

Anakin had his own problems. The intensity of his disturbing visions increased till he was frantic with worry. His mother was in real peril! He could feel her anguished cries of suffering through the Force. He had to do something!

It was a terrible choice. Stay on Naboo and abandon his mother to a grisly fate or defy his orders from the Council and leave Padmé unguarded.

His charge made things easier when she finally got the truth out of him. She would go along. Then he would still be carrying out his orders to stay with the Senator.

The Padawan wasn't sure if that would be allowed. Tatooine was a wild, dangerous place as it was, outside the Republic's rule of law. There wasn't time to debate the Council for permission, though. He had to get to Tatooine as fast as possible.

"I am going to Tatooine, Anakin," Padmé finally stated plainly, ordering her sleek state ship prepped for take off. "You can come if you like," she grinned at the look on his face. "It will be hard to watch out for me if you don't."

He could have hugged her!

Once they made planet fall, things fell apart completely. His mother, Shmi, was no longer the property of the junk dealer, Watto. He'd sold her to a moisture farmer, Cliegg Lars, who had a stake out past the dune sea, near the vast canyon lands of the native Tusken raiders. Anakin and Padmé made haste to find the homestead.

"She's gone, son," the crusty farmer told them gently. "Taken," he sobbed, "by the Tuskens." Apparently the man had fallen in love with Shmi, freed her from slavery and taken her to wife. Now his lady was presumed dead, a victim of the raiders.

"Where?" the tall young man claiming to be her long lost son asked. The look in his eyes was frightful.

"Out that way," the farmer's son pointed over the horizon toward the soaring cliffs and deep valleys of the dry canyon lands. "But it's been so long, she can't be," the kid stopped at the grim frown on Anakin's face.

"Do you have a speeder I can borrow?" Anakin asked softly. The local men exchanged a look then hustled to get Anakin their old speeder bike.

"Stay here," the Jedi apprentice told Padmé. "You will be safe with these people," he assured her, sensing this was true.

"Anakin," she started.

He held up a finger for silence. "Please, Padmé, do as I say."

He was so serious it scared her. "Anakin," she whispered and kissed his cheek quickly. "Be careful," she called as he sprang into the saddle and fired up the bike.

A dark look was his only reply.

Sadly, he returned with a cloth-shrouded form tied down behind him on the bike. He gently lifted the still form and carried his mother's body off for burial. No one had the heart to say anything to him for a long time.

"Ani?" Padmé finally found him in the garage, working halfheartedly on something. "Anakin," she repeated when he didn't respond. "Are you alright?" What a blow this was to him. His mother meant everything to the boy, she knew that. He'd dreamed of one day freeing her from bondage. She hoped he would see that at least that part of his desire had been fulfilled. Shmi had died a free woman, even if it was not his doing.

"The shifter, broke," he murmured, not even looking up. "Life seems simpler when you are fixing things."

"Ani," Padmé took a step closer.

"I'm good at fixing things," he said then, finally meeting her gaze. His eyes were bright with unshed tears. "Always have been." He hadn't been able to fix his mother, though.

"Anakin," Padmé said gently, placing a hand on his trembling arm. "I know you are upset, talk to me."

"I couldn't fix her," he whispered.

She had to stifle a gasp. "That was not the same, Anakin," she tried to keep her voice steady. Was he crazy with grief? "She was not a thing."

"I know!" he snarled. "She was my mother," he flung the broken lever arm into the wall with all his might and rage. "I could have saved her!"

"Anakin," Padmé tried to get him to calm down.

"I knew for so long she was in trouble," he sobbed, tears starting at last. "I should have come sooner."

"Anakin, listen to me."

"No!" he snarled and pulled away. "I should have," he was hysterical now, full of self-loathing and sorrow. There was no way to stop the flood of emotions. " I failed her."

"No, Anakin, no," Padmé tried to tell him it was not his fault, but he wouldn't listen.

"I knew," he insisted. "Why? Why did this have to happen!" he screamed furiously at uncaring fate.

"Anakin, stop it," she tried to explain. "No one can control these things," she finally took hold of his arms to stop his pacing. "Listen to me. No one can control these things, Anakin," she said patiently. "People die."

"I know that," he hissed. "I kill them."

"What?" she drew back suddenly at his menacing tone. "What do you mean?"

"I killed them," he whispered. It was frightening to hear. "All of them," his face was a grinning mask of death behind his tears. "Not just the men. The women, the children. All of them."

Padmé put a hand over her mouth. Oh, my God. What had he done?

"All of them," he sobbed softly as he sank to the ground.

Padmé knelt beside him and wrapped her arms around his shaking shoulders. It was all she could do.

* * *

_To Be Continued..._  



	5. Strung

Disclaimer: We don't own Star Wars.

Full summary: Sequel to _Reunion_. A year later our Jedi cohorts are brought together again. This time to protect Lady Amidala from the attempts on her life. How will these familiar tidings ride differently now that Qui-Gon lives, Anakin loves him, and the cold fires of bitterness burn in Obi-Wan's heart?

Warnings: Slash, JA reference, drugs, and violence

Pairing(s): Eventual Qui-GonxAnakin (subdued GarenxObi)

Fic type: AU, romance

Bizarre speaks: So. RENT? Best movie I've seen in a while. -sings.- So, Tuesday for more. We're gettin' there, can you tell? I actually like this chapter. Two more in this Volume. Keep pimping the story to your friends?

* * *

**Chosen**  
**Volume Four**  
_Immolated Destiny_  
**Chapter V: Strung  
**

* * *

When Qui-Gon and Obi-Wan set out after the bounty hunter, Jango Fett, they never imagined they'd end up being arrested by the Geonosians and hung up in energy binders. That is exactly where they were now, however. 

Luckily, they had managed to get a message out to Anakin before being overrun by the winged natives and a squadron of battle droids. Master Qui-Gon had to wonder why his Padawan was on Tatooine instead of Naboo. In any case, he hoped the boy would relay the distress call to the Jedi. Reinforcements might even now be speeding to the rescue.

In all honesty, the prisoners were fairly well treated, restraints aside. That may have had something to do with the man now questioning them.

"Well now, my old Padawan," Count Dooku smiled unpleasantly. "You seem to be in quite a mess, eh."

Though he really wanted to ask his former mentor why Dooku had become a Separatist leader, Qui-Gon decided he was better off not knowing. "Would you happen to know a bounty hunter called, Jango Fett, Master?" he asked instead.

"You mean, you didn't come to visit your old Master?" the elderly Count sighed tragically. His gaze strayed to Obi-Wan. "I see this one seems better disposed despite your, no doubt, horrible treatment of him, Qui-Gon," the man slowly circled the pair of incapacitated Jedi. "You know, Qui-Gon you were always kind to strangers. But, when it comes to those closest to you, such as your Padawan here, you are oblivious."

"Obi-Wan is no longer my apprentice," Qui-Gon said evenly. "He is a Jedi Knight in his own right."

"Oh," Dooku smirked. "You have taken another then?"

Despite his silence, the Count could see that Qui-Gon had indeed. "Glutton for punishment, aren't you, Jinn?"

Obi-Wan stayed silent throughout this exchange. He was inappropriately enjoying the way Count Dooku was speaking to Qui-Gon.

"He is the 'Chosen one', Dooku," Qui-Gon informed the old man confidently. He was firmly convinced of Anakin's place in the prophecy. "If I had not trained him, someone would."

"My dear Qui-Gon," Dooku sighed, "I no longer concern myself with matters of the simple Jedi," he strolled casually closer to Qui-Gon, smiling still. "My sights are set on something much larger. In case you had not noticed your precious Republic of the People has fallen into corruption. It no longer serves the people," he glanced at the silent Obi-Wan with watery blue eyes. "I want to change that."

"Your business is your own, Master," Qui-Gon managed a smile of his own. "If you would release us we will be about ours."

"I come to ask for your help, Qui-Gon." It was very strange to hear the word 'help' coming from the supremely confident Dooku. "You of all people should understand."

"I do." Qui-Gon was well aware of the corrupt state of the Senate. "But I will not abandon the Order and I doubt the Council would support your cause."

Dooku rolled his eyes. "Ah, but of course, the Council. I was always under the impression that you did not put much stock in their rulings, Qui-Gon," he gave Obi-Wan a wink. "Rebel, rouge, trouble maker, isn't that what they used to call you, Master Jinn?"

The stately Count strolled closer to where Obi-Wan hung suspended. "From what I understand it is Kenobi here who defies the Council's will. I don't suppose you are interested in joining me, Obi-Wan?"

"With the Senate fattened the Jedi benefit," Obi-Wan replied mildly.

Count Dooku laughed with amusement.

"Dooku," Qui-Gon, however, was scowling. "We are on serious business. Release us," the Jedi Master's tone was sharper now.

"Oh, my dear Qui-Gon," Dooku shook his head sadly. "I'm afraid I cannot do that. I will of course plead your case. Ultimately, your fate lies with the Geonosians, not me," he shrugged helplessly.

"I know you hold sway here, Master," Qui-Gon was getting angry now. Dooku was toying with them.

"Besides," the trim elder countered. "I don't think I want you poking around my affairs, anyhow." With that he left, sealing the door behind him. Leaving the trapped Jedi with only the humming of their energy restraints.

"He has not changed," Qui-Gon commented irritably. "Still infuriating."

"I believe that's a job requirement for becoming a Master," Obi-Wan deadpanned.

Master Qui-Gon shot him a dirty look but stayed calm. Arguing with Obi-Wan would avail them nothing.

"I cannot have been that bad," he muttered. "And I certainly would not string you up for disagreeing with my politics."

The younger man snorted. "That's not why he's holding us, Master Jinn. And really, is that our prime concern right now?"

"You are right, Obi-Wan," Qui-Gon sagged in resignation. "Our first concern is getting free," the Jedi Master agreed. He held out hope that Anakin was able to rally aid for them. It was best not to count on that, however. "If he would just release us," Qui-Gon muttered. He felt certain that was not going to happen, however.

Obi-Wan had closed his eyes. He was sweating and labored to breathe. He felt so terrible. He was a long time without a fix and it was starting to take its toll. Such is the fate of a junkie and he knew it was only going to get worse. He dimly wondered if Dooku would supply him if he acquiesced. He didn't really think so, but as his condition was worsening he started to consider it.

"Stop telling me things I already know, Qui-Gon, and start thinking of how to escape!" he snapped irritably.

They did not have many options available. Ultimately all they could do was to wait for sentencing and try to survive any execution order.

Obi-Wan's nerves were frayed to the breaking point by the time Count Dooku returned with the sentence.

"You have been found guilty of spying for the Republic and will be summarily executed in the arena," the Count informed them mildly.

Obi-Wan was secretly relieved to hear the end was near. He couldn't take any more!

"We are expected to fight for our lives?" Qui-Gon asked. He was very calm for someone who'd just been given a death sentence.

The Count smiled and nodded.

"Will you give us weapons?"

Dooku laughed. "Oh no, my dear Qui-Gon, no weapons," he glanced at the pale Obi-Wan. The young Jedi looked very sickly. "And you will be manacled to the pillars," Dooku informed them. "Such displays are very entertaining."

"Well, as long as we can entertain you, Master," Qui-Gon replied coldly. He was very glad they'd reached Anakin now. Perhaps help would arrive before they were ripped to pieces in this barbaric rite.

Unfortunately, any hope of that was dashed when they emerged from the dark holding cell, blinking in the harsh sunlight. Not only was Anakin out there, chained to a tall stone plinth, but Senator Padmé as well. Held on an adjacent pillar, manacles at her slender wrists.

Anakin didn't look completely miserable. "We got your message, Master," he stammered shyly. "And we came to rescue you."

"I see," the old man said evenly, trying to mask his disappointment and concern for the youngsters.

"Don't worry," the Padawan whispered as the big Jedi was marched past. "I alerted the Council, Master." Then he saw poor Obi-Wan. His friend looked terrible. What had they done to him! "Help is coming, Obi-Wan," he called out encouragingly.

"Before we die?" Obi-Wan snarled as his captors dragged him along.

"I have no control over how fast the Council reacts, Obi-Wan," Anakin shot back.

While they bickered, Padmé got busy. When the executioners appeared, a trio of monstrous creatures, she scaled the pillar to safety, using the chains holding her to the plinth. The Jedi had to fend for themselves. Easier said than done, but somehow each managed. Though Obi-Wan was badly gored by a tusked armodon. In his strung out state his reflexes were very shaky.

It was just starting to look hopeless when their rescue arrived. Anakin looked up at the roaring whine of repulsor engines. When the Council said they'd send backup, they really meant it! He watched in thrilled awe as nearly a hundred Jedi and hundreds of clone troopers descended on the arena. The cowardly Geonosians took to the sky in a flutter of wings. The Jedi and their soldiers waded into the droid forces with an unstoppable purpose. Smoldering bodies and blasted metal droid parts littered the arena's sandy ground. Master Windu crossed weapons with the notorious Jango Fett, decapitating the bounty hunter.

Once the dust settled it was discovered, much to Qui-Gon's dismay, that Count Dooku had escaped. He and his Padawan gave chase as the army and their Jedi commanders swept up the remaining resistance.

Master Qui-Gon and his apprentice caught up with the nefarious Count as the old man was trying to leave the planet. They approached the one time Jedi Master in the mountainous hangar. In true Jedi fashion Qui-Gon offered Dooku mercy if he laid down his weapon and admitted defeat. The Count laughed and the final battle began.

It was a disaster.

"Come now, Qui-Gon," Dooku taunted, "You know you cannot defeat me. I am the one who trained you, my Padawan." The Count was slowly inching away from Anakin, who stood beside Qui-Gon, lightsaber at the ready. The Count knew nothing about the boy and Qui-Gon's words rang in his ears. He is the 'Chosen One'…Perhaps if he quickly took out the Master this apprentice would lose that confident look.

With a sudden motion Dooku was upon Qui-Gon swinging. The lambent red glow of his weapon flashing around the Jedi with uncanny speed. Qui-Gon managed to block the first series of strikes while backing up. He deftly avoided Anakin as the Padawan tried to come to his aid.

"Anakin, no!" the Master cried as the boy jumped in front of him.

Dooku was smiling as he struck. The apprentice screamed in pain and the smell of burning flesh floated on the air.

"You," Qui-Gon lost all composer seeing the severed limb and Anakin writhing at his boots. "I will kill you, Dooku," he hissed and launched for the vile Count.

They spun about the cavern for several furious moments. Slashing and dodging each other's blows in a graceful dance of death. Then Dooku feinted to the right and rolled to the left. Qui-Gon fell for it. As their weapons clashed the Count spun round and came in to close with the big Jedi. The heavy hilt of his weapon smashed down onto Qui-Gon's grip, crushing one wrist. With a strangled snarl Qui-Gon staggered back, clutching the broken arm.

"Tsk, tsk, Qui-Gon," Dooku wagged a finger at the panting Jedi. "You should know better."

The Jedi Master made no reply, merely straightened up with his weapon held in his good hand. His off hand…

"You are in no condition to duel further, Qui-Gon," Dooku smirked extinguishing his weapon with a hiss. "I will not waste my time on you now."

"Then I should have no trouble killing you," Qui-Gon said calmly, advancing on the villain.

"Is that so?" Dooku smiled and raised a hand. Energy, lightning bolts of crackling power leapt from his fingertips to strike Qui-Gon square in the chest. The big fellow was lifted off his feet and sent flying backward to slam into the stone wall of the cavern with a sickening crunch. He slid to the ground and lay still. The front of his tunic blackened and smoking.

Anakin, who saw the whole thing, moaned in horror. Master!

Count Dooku left them there. Master and apprentice battered and beaten. He just left, returning to his dark Master with the good news.

"Master?" Anakin crawled slowly to Qui-Gon's side. "Master!" he cried.

Nothing.

He didn't even feel Qui-Gon in the Force.

No…

"Master!" he sobbed, finally reaching the still form. The wounded apprentice managed to get to his knees, clutching the smoldering stump of his arm to his chest. The smell was terrible, as was the pain.

That's how they found him.

* * *

_To Be Continued..._  



	6. Twisted

Disclaimer: We don't own Star Wars. 

Full summary: Sequel to _Reunion_. A year later our Jedi cohorts are brought together again. This time to protect Lady Amidala from the attempts on her life. How will these familiar tidings ride differently now that Qui-Gon lives, Anakin loves him, and the cold fires of bitterness burn in Obi-Wan's heart?

Warnings: Slash, JA reference, drugs, and violence

Pairing(s): Eventual Qui-GonxAnakin (subdued GarenxObi)

Fic type: AU, romance

Bizarre speaks: Rawr. There is only one more chapter in **Volume Four**. Then you guys just have to suffer through **Five** and **Six**. But you know what? They're the most action packed Volumes, I promise. How would you feel if you knew these first Four were set-up? Silly, I'm sure. Anyway...Aubrey and I are a little sad about the number of people reading...Share with your friends! **Shamelessly plug** and **drive-by pimp** us!

* * *

**Chosen**  
**Volume Four**  
_Immolated Destiny_  
**Chapter VI: Twisted  
**

* * *

"Anakin?" Someone was calling his name.

The stunned Padawan looked up. Obi-Wan was limping toward him. The Knight had a blood soaked bandage around one thigh and was leaning heavily on Padmé.

"Ani!" the young woman cried, seeing the terrible injury. The apprentice had been seriously maimed. The severed arm lay across the cavern from where Anakin knelt beside the body of his Master. Qui-Gon was still and pale. Was he dead?

"Anakin," Obi-Wan called to the boy again, when Ani didn't move. "You all right?" Stupid question, since he obviously wasn't. Obi-Wan tried not to cringe at the sight of the amputated limb. There was no chance of saving the arm. Anakin was forever more marked. As for old Qui-Gon…

"Master," Anakin whispered. His eyes were filled with dread. Not Qui-Gon too! The death of his mother had been terrible enough. To lose his dear Master, his friend, his lover...The young man didn't know if he could live without Qui-Gon.

"Go," Obi-Wan shrugged free of Padmé and urged her forward. "Help them."

The gal slowly approached, eyes wide in trepidation. The big Jedi looked like someone had blasted him good. Wisps of smoke still rose from the burned fabric and seared flesh. From the way he laid there it was apparent he'd been slammed into the wall. If he lived, he could have massive internal injuries from such an impact.

"Ani?" she said cautiously as she knelt across from him to feel for Qui-Gon's pulse. She could see Anakin was in shock. From more than the injury, horrific as it was. She reached under the singed ends of Qui-Gon's beard and fearfully laid a hand on his neck. The faint flutter of life made her gasp in surprise.

"He's alive!" she cried in relief.

Anakin looked at her wide-eyed. Fear and doubt played across his dazed features for a disbelieving moment.

"Oh, Master," he sobbed and sagged atop the old man, out cold. The pain, stress and anguish finally taking its toll.

Qui-Gon moaned under the boy's weight. His eyes fluttered open and he saw Padmé's smiling face. "Lady?"

"Easy, Master Jinn," she soothed when he tried to sit up. The prone Anakin was too heavy for either of them to move. She looked up at Obi-Wan who had shuffled closer, hampered by his own injury. "Can you help me?" She wondered if together they might lift Anakin.

For a moment the Jedi Knight just stared down at them. A strange look on his face.

"Obi-Wan," Qui-Gon whispered pitifully. "Please..."

Kenobi let out a tortured snarl and grabbed Anakin by one arm to yank him off old Qui-Gon.

The wounded Master gasped as the unconscious apprentice slid off him, twisting the broken wrist painfully. Then he, too, passed out again.

"Easy!" Padmé hissed up at Obi-Wan. She didn't understand, but sensed something was very wrong. Why was Obi-Wan so rough with Anakin?

It was at this point that others arrived to assist with Master Qui-Gon and his apprentice. Padmé remained silent, merely glaring at Kenobi.

x

Something was itching! Anakin was pulled up into consciousness by the nagging sensation. He tried to scratch at his irritated arm, but his fingers found only empty air. His eyes snapped open and he moaned. It was not some terrible dream. His arm was gone!

"Easy, Ani," Padmé's sweet voice whispered in his ear. "It's alright," she said stroking his hair gently. "You're alright."

The apprentice turned his head slowly to her and tried to smile bravely. The tears trickling down his cheeks ruined the effort, however.

"Oh, Anakin," the girl sniffed and hugged him tight.

"Master Qui-Gon?" he asked when she sat back.

Her bright smile made his heart soar in delight. "He's doing fine, Ani," the lady informed him. The relieved look on his face was wonderful to see. "Mistress Bant says he'll be up in no time."

"That's great!" Anakin sagged with relief. "Just great…" he mumbled then passed out again.

Next time he came around Qui-Gon was sitting at the bedside. The old Jedi had his eyes closed and Anakin could tell he was in a healing trance. For a moment the Padawan just stared at his mentor.

The Master was alive! Anakin sobbed softly with joy and relief.

"Little one?" Qui-Gon started at the sound then wrapped his Padawan into his big arms. Regardless of who was watching.

"Oh, Master," the kid gasped as Qui-Gon squeezed him tight. "I was so worried!"

Qui-Gon released him and sat back with a smile. "Me too," the old fellow admitted.

"I wasn't in danger, Master," Ani pointed out shyly. The frightful injury would scar him for life, true, but Qui-Gon had been very close to death, Anakin knew that. "I thought I'd lost you."

"You should have more faith in me, Padawan," the Master teased gently. It had been a close thing and Qui-Gon knew this as well. When Bant had called to him through the Force he'd barely been able to respond. He was still very weak, but insisted on attending to his apprentice, despite the Healer's protest that he should remain in bed.

Anakin tried to sit up then. He toppled over and would have fallen had his Master not caught him. What the! His balance was off, what was wrong with him?

"Slowly, Anakin," Qui-Gon whispered into his ear as the frightened kid clung to him.

"What's wrong with me, Master?" Ani stammered, not understanding.

Qui-Gon gently righted the Padawan and reached out to take the boy's new prosthetic arm into his big hands. "Durasteel is heavy, Anakin," the Master explained gently.

Ani's eyes went wide and he slowly glanced down. Gleaming metal and dark cabling met his shocked gaze. He moaned in horror. No, no…

"You will get used to it, Padawan," the Master said firmly, sensing the boy's rising panic.

Anakin was afraid he'd never be able to fight properly again. Never pilot again…touch his lover…

"Anakin!" Qui-Gon's firm voice pierced the cloud of anguish and fear that threatened to overwhelm the apprentice.

The boy looked up at him. Eyes bright with tears. "My arm, Master… it's gone."

"I know," Qui-Gon said softly. "You will learn to use this new limb, Anakin," the old man was confident and calm. "You will do just fine."

The Padawan sank back onto his pillow with a groan and closed his watering eyes. This was so awful!

Master Qui-Gon just sat beside the boy till Anakin finally fell asleep again. Then Mistress Bant came over and insisted the big Jedi go get some rest. They would care for Anakin

"He will need all your strength, Qui-Gon," she whispered, gently pushing the old man back to his own bed.

"Yes, ma'am," Qui-Gon had to chuckle at her fussing, but he was exhausted and sore all over. Curse you, Dooku, he thought angrily as sleep took him under.

* * *

_To Be Continued..._


	7. Slam

Disclaimer: We don't own Star Wars.

Full summary: Sequel to _Reunion_. A year later our Jedi cohorts are brought together again. This time to protect Lady Amidala from the attempts on her life. How will these familiar tidings ride differently now that Qui-Gon lives, Anakin loves him, and the cold fires of bitterness burn in Obi-Wan's heart?

Warnings: Slash, JA reference, drugs, and violence

Pairing(s): Qui-GonxAnakin (subdued GarenxObi)

Fic type: AU, romance

Bizarre speaks: I am the sum of all evil...Also known as the girl who has listened to the **Heavy Metal** soundtrack one too many times.

* * *

**Chosen**  
**Volume Four**  
_Immolated Destiny_  
**Chapter VII: Slam  
**

* * *

Master Qui-Gon Jinn sat in the Hall of a Thousand Fountains, meditating. He must reflect on all that had happened and try to learn from it. No matter how he tried, he could not find his calm center, however. Something distracted him and he finally gave up. He rose with an irritated sigh and began to pace, wondering what it was that nagged at the back of his mind. 

A pair of Jedi, Master and apprentice, strolled by, talking quietly so as not to disturb the peaceful garden and it hit him.

Obi-Wan!

He'd not spoken with the Knight, his partner on the ill-fated mission to Geonosis. They should confer. Kenobi's insights might help to unravel this mystery of assassination and rebellion. So, the old Master departed the tranquility of the gardened hall and sought out his former Padawan. It occurred to him that he had no idea where Obi-Wan lived. It had never come up before. He was forced to track down the Director of Knights and asked where he might find Obi-Wan.

Now he stood in the dim hallway, waiting. He'd knocked twice and still no answer. Perhaps Obi-Wan was not in. He was turning to go when the door hissed open. There stood Obi-Wan. Shirtless, tense…

"Kenobi," Qui-Gon dipped his head in greeting. "May I come in?"

Obi-Wan hesitated a moment before stepping aside and waving the big fellow in.

"Thank you," Qui-Gon mumbled as he strode into Obi-Wan's apartment, for the first time ever.

"What can I do for you, Master Jinn?" Obi-Wan asked. He limped quickly past Qui-Gon to scoop something off the low table and stuff it into his pocket.

"I'd like to discuss the mission," Qui-Gon said honestly, though he was having doubts about that now. Something else had drawn him here. Something disturbing that pulled at his senses. He took in Kenobi's appearance critically. The youthful Jedi Knight was pale and thin. Lines of stress were etched around his mouth and eyes and he seemed…anxious, tense. Qui-Gon noted the wrapped forearms. Had Obi-Wan taken some other injury besides the pierced thigh?

"The mission?" Obi-Wan prodded.

"Yes," Qui-Gon said evenly. "Who do you think is behind all this?"

Obi-Wan shrugged. "The Trade Federation stands to gain greatly," he offered. "But I don't believe Gunray is clever or bold enough for such a grand scheme," he concluded.

"The Sith?" Qui-Gon wondered.

"Perhaps," Obi-Wan said, crossing his arms. "But who commands them and what is the ultimate goal?"

"That is what we must find out," Qui-Gon muttered, lost in thought.

Obi-Wan said nothing more, just stood there, looking irritated.

Qui-Gon looked over at him finally. "How have you been, Obi-Wan?" he asked suddenly.

Kenobi's mouth almost fell open. "Busy," he managed to stammer. "You?"

"Also busy," Qui-Gon admitted. "Anakin is struggling."

"I heard," Obi-Wan replied with a sneer. The Padawan was having a very hard time accepting the prosthetic limb and full of anger. "Why aren't you with him now?" he practically spat at Qui-Gon.

The old man's eyes went wide. That was not the gentle, intelligent Obi-Wan he knew. In fact the Master could find no hint of the youth he had known in this hard face and taut body. Something terrible was happening to Obi-Wan and his former mentor was concerned.

"He's resting," Qui-Gon said. "The boy has suffered much."

Obi-Wan snorted in disgust. Who among them had not! He shoved past Qui-Gon for the door. It was time for the old man to go!

"What happened to your back?" Qui-Gon asked seeing the angry scar now.

Obi-Wan whirled to face him. "It's none of your concern, Qui-Gon," he snarled. Seeing the Master's shocked look Obi-Wan stood down some. No sense in getting worked up. "Vibroblade," he mumbled contritely. "Didn't heed Bant's advice is all."

"Oh yes," Qui-Gon said calmly. "I recall the incident now. Anakin was very concerned about you."

"I'm touched," Obi-Wan smirked.

"He misses you, Obi-Wan," Qui-Gon added. The big man wasn't comfortable talking about his own feelings and sought to mask them behind the Padawan. "He would enjoy it if you visited him," he paused. "As would I."

"We're all too busy for that, Master Jinn," Obi-Wan replied coldly.

Qui-Gon sighed. "Well, we shall be at Temple for some time while Anakin adjusts to his new arm, Obi-Wan, if you care to come by," the elder Jedi said evenly, moving toward the door.

"That's just dandy," Obi-Wan said nastily. "Bye-bye now." He keyed open the door and waved Qui-Gon out into the hall.

The Jedi Master paused in the portal, turning to face Obi-Wan. "Padawan…" he implored.

The lines around Obi-Wan's mouth deepened and he all but shoved Qui-Gon out. "I'm not your Padawan," he stated flatly, slamming his hand against the control pad.

The door hissed shut, leaving Qui-Gon standing there, alone._

* * *

_To Be Continued…in Volume Five: The Seeds of Darkness


End file.
